Asim
'Asim '''is a recurring character in the third installment of ''Lion Guard Adventures. He is a teenage/young adult male lion and the second-in-command of the Night Pride. He later becomes Rani's mate and King of the Tree of Life. Background Early Life Asim was born in another land far from the Tree of Life, to an unnamed father and his mother, Zeinab. When he was a young cub, a rogue Pride attacked his home and killed his father. Zeinab and Asim left their home behind and traveled to find a new home. Asim fell ill so Zeinab decided to take him to the Tree of Life (which she heard stories about from her parents). They were welcomed to the Tree of Life and Queen Janna heals Asim with the Tree's power. While he was recovering, Rani befriended him and the pair became instant friends. After he was fully healed, Asim and Zeinab were welcomed to stay at the Tree of Life and Asim was made a member of the Night Pride. Asim and Rani became the best of friends and eventually he fell in love with her. Personality Asim is a loyal member of the Night Pride and a fierce protector of the Tree of Life. Although strong-willed, he knows his place and follows orders. In battle, he is fierce and brave, and will do anything to keep Rani safe, (as shown when the Night Pride first meets the Lion Guard). Asim appears to be soft and compassionate when around Rani (one of many signs showing he's in love with her). Shortly after the death of Queen Janna, Asim comforts Rani, allowing her to cry into his chest, shedding a few tears himself. At Janna's funeral, Asim assures Rani that she will make her grandmother and parents proud and be a great Queen. That night, Asim escorts Rani to her coronation and smiles when she's named Queen of the Tree of Life. Physical Appearance Asim is a stocky lion with light mocha colored fur and a creamy mocha muzzle and underbelly. His mane is deep crimson in color with a lighter red stripe over the top. He has pale colored eye markings, dark amber eyes, and a light brown nose with four whiskers on each side. His Mark of the Night Pride is pale brown in color on his right shoulder. When he becomes King of the Tree of Life, Asim gains a blue paint marking under his mane, similar to Rani's after her coronation. Role in Series Asim is a recurring character that debuts in season three of Lion Guard Adventures. He acts as the second-in-command of the Night Pride and the love interest for Rani. Season Three: Journey to the Tree of Life Epilogue Relationships Family Zeinab Asim was very close with his mother, and he misses her greatly in his adult life. It's mentioned he talks with her as often as he can, and in those talks he voices his feelings for Rani and fears that she won't reciprocate his affections due to her being a Royal, fearing she'll marry another lion later down the line. However, Zeinab assured her son that when love is true, it always finds a way. Likewise, Zeinab is very proud of her son and the lion he grew to be. Her spirit was present in the clouds alongside Janna, Sahasi, and Ananda's when Asim is crowned King of the Tree of Life and marries Rani. Romantic Rani When Asim was a cub, he was brought to the Tree of Life to be healed from a sickness he contracted shortly after escaping his homeland with his mother. During his healing, Rani stayed with him when she wasn't training with her parents. The two formed a bond of friendship, which only grew after Janna agreed to let Zeinab and Asim stay at the Tree of Life. One day, Rani told Asim about the Night Pride, and asked if he'd like to be a member when they were a little older, to which he gladly accepted. After receiving the Mark of the Night Pride from Queen Janna, Asim silently vowed to always stand by Rani's side and protect her, for his feelings for her had grown past the point of friendship and into love. Asim also coined the nickname "Ni" for Rani when they were cubs and he only calls her that when the two of them are alone or in a low voice which only she can hear. Even after Rani is crowned Queen of the Tree of Life, Asim still stays by her side whenever the Night Pride faces off against Makucha's Army. He still fears that she'll never see him as more than a friend, and even if she does, she's Royalty and deserves someone better to rule by her side. When Asim's feelings become too much, he seeks advice from Nyota, who shares with him she also has those fears (even though Kion is the second born of their Pride's royal family, royalty is still royalty and he life won't be the same once they return to the Pride Lands). However, she tells Asim that everything happens when its meant to, and she could tell Rani has deeper feelings for him by the way she looks at him. When Makucha's Army (now with a few more evil allies) break through the Mountain Pass and trap Makini, Surak, Nirmala, Baliyo, and Aurora in the Tree of Life, Asim stands with the Lion Guard and fights them off. When the Black Bear tries to attack Kion and Rani from behind, Asim and Nyota rush to protect their loved ones, and in the midst of the attack, Asim is thrown into a boulder and is severely injured. Once the army of predators are sent away by Kion's newly mastered Roar, the rest of the Night Pride take Asim into the Tree of Life where Nirmala heals him. Rani decides to stay by his side through the night, crying into his mane and begging him not to leave her too. When he awakes, he repeats his vow to always protect her and confesses that he loves her, to which to replies she feels the same. The next day, the Tree of Life prepares for a new coronation when Makini informs them that Rani has found her King (but doesn't say who it was). At sunset, as Rani stands before her subjects, Asim exits the Tree and stands beside her, and every animal erupts into applause. Makini paints a blue marking just under Asim's mane and declares him "King Asim". As the Tree of Life residents, the Lion Guard, and the Night Pride shout "Long Live the King", Asim and Rani roar in unison as the spirits of their deceased loved ones watch from the clouds. Friends Binga Binga, a female honey badger, was the second friend Asim made during his cubhood after settling down at the Tree of Life. She was the one who coined the nickname "Asi" for him, and the two would often play when Asim wasn't with Rani. After becoming a member of the Night Pride, Asim and Binga spent less time playing, as Asim patrolled at night and slept for most of the day. However, when he wasn't resting, he would still find time t spend with Binga. After the Lion Guard were welcomed to the Tree of Life, Asim introduced Bunga to Binga, and could tell that the two honey badgers would become instant friends. Binga respected Asim as defender of the Tree of Life, and considers him her best friend (Their relationship being similar to that of Bunga and Nyota). She cheered the loudest when Asim was crowned King of the Tree of Life, exclaiming "My best friend's a King! It's so Bing-credible!" However, Asim could tell that Binga had formed a special bond with Bunga, and, even though he was sad to see her leave to return to the Pride Lands with him, he knew they would always be friends and he was happy she'd found another honey badger to be with. Baliyo Asim has a good relationship with Baliyo, and looks out for him. He often scolds Baliyo for being reckless and not thinking before he acts. However, he also shows kindness to the younger male, seeing him as a brother. Surak Asim has a good relationship with Surak, having looked up to him when he was a cub and first came to the Tree of Life. Once Asim became a member of the Night Pride, Surak took the time to train him to be a fierce protector. To Asim, Surak became a father-like figure, and he hoped to one day be as brave and strong as him. Nirmala Asim has a good relationship with Nirmala and knows to always follow her advice and to never doubt her. Queen Janna Asim has great respect for Queen Janna, and is eternally grateful for not only saving his life when he was a cub, but also welcoming him to the Tree of Life after he was healed. Likewise, Janna was forever grateful to Asim for always protecting her granddaughter, Rani. After Janna's passing, Asim shed a few tears while consoling Rani. Aurora Asim is friendly to Auroa, an albino lioness with Heterochromia Iridum. Him, along with the rest of the Night Pride (excluding Baliyo) know of her crush on Baliyo, and think that they make a cute pair. During their final visit with Queen Janna, Aurora is given the Mark of the Night Pride, and Asim welcomes her. Makini Asim has a good, friendly relationship with Makini. He finds her personality adorable and lively, and started to respect her after seeing how she was with Queen Janna during her final moments. After being crowned King of the Tree of Life, Asim maintained an almost familial love for his new Royal Mjuzi. The Lion Guard Although their first meeting was antagonistic in nature, Asim eventually grew to respect each member of the Lion Guard and eventually call them friends and allies. He shares a close bond with Nyota and Kion. Gallery NightPride2.png|Asim with the Night Pride, as seen in The Tree of Life Asim explores with Rani.jpg|Asim explores the Tree of Life with Rani Trivia * Asim means "Protector" in Arabic. ** This is mentioned in the episode "Long Live the Queen" when Queen Janna asks Asim to always protect Rani. * Asim is the second character in the series to have colorless paws (the first being Nala, and third being Aurora) Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs